


Snorkmaiden's Dilemma

by dizzysodas



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Pining, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzysodas/pseuds/dizzysodas
Summary: Something is awfully wrong, and Snorkmaiden can't put her finger on it.Moominmamma and Too-ticky try and help.





	Snorkmaiden's Dilemma

“Oh, Moomintroll, you…!”

Snorkmaiden was red in the face, fuming. She had given Moomintroll another heart-shaped shell, and he had lost it! After all that hard work of her scouring up and down the beaches!

“Snorkmaiden, I’m sorry, listen-”

“No… This doesn’t feel right. I’m sorry, Moomin, I have to go.”

The young girl stormed off, tears in her eyes. Admittedly, she just wasn’t just upset about the shell. Day in and day out she spent time with Moomintroll, and while she enjoyed his company thoroughly, something always felt off. She could never put her finger on it, but it nagged at her almost every day and every night.

Snorkmaiden ran all the way back to Moominhouse, tears streaming down her face. Moominmama was out in the garden, and as soon as Snorkmaiden saw the older woman, she practically tackled her into a hug and clung to her.

“Moominmama, I feel terrible!” She wailed, fists balling up the fabric of Moominmama’s apron.

“Oh, dear!” Moominmama exclaimed, clearly taken aback. “What has gotten into you? I thought you and Moomin were at the beach.”

“Yes, we were, but… but…” Snorkmaiden’s strained voice broke back into a sob.

“Hm, well let’s go inside and talk about it. I’m sure you need it.”

Moominmama ushered Snorkmaiden inside, who clung to her side the entire time. Too-ticky was inside with Moominpappa having a cup of tea. Upon seeing the crying girl, Moominpappa excused himself with, “Ah, I think I should leave you ladies to talk.” and made his way outside.

Moominmama sat down Snorkmaiden on one of the living room chairs, sitting down across from her with Too-ticky.

“Now, what ever is the matter? What happened?” Asked Too-ticky, eyes wide.

“I don’t know,” Moominmama mused, “Snorkmaiden dear, why don’t you tell us what happened with Moomintroll? I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“No, it’s not Moomin,” She sniffled, “Well, it is. I love him dearly, but nothing feels right anymore. No, that’s not it… I’m not sure if things ever felt right.”

“Oh, whatever do you mean?” Asked Moominmama curiously.

“I feel like I want to love him more than I already do. I feel like the way I love him is wrong, somehow. Like I should be doing more. And it breaks my heart, Moominmama. I don’t know why I feel this way, but I feel like I’m not giving him enough.”

Too-ticky cocked her head to the side. “Do you feel like that’s something you can help?”

“No, I can’t help it!” She wailed miserably. “I’ve tried time and time again to make myself love him in the way that he wants but it never feels right! It just makes me feel sad! I feel… trapped, somehow.” She brought her knees to her chest, hiding her face from the two women.

Moominmama and Too-ticky looked at each other for a second.

“Dear… Is this because you want Moomintroll to be different, or you want yourself to be different?” Moominmama asked softly.

“I want to be different. Moomintroll is a splendid Moomin, he’s very handsome and nice, even if he is careless at times. But I feel like the problem is _me._ ” Snorkmaiden sniffled.

“Snorkmaiden, Moomintroll is very nice indeed, but… you seemed perfectly happy for a long time with him. Was there anything that changed that?” Too-ticky inquired.

The young girl sighed. “I suppose so. It all started when Ninny came around. I don’t know why, but I liked to be around her, and being around Moomin started to make me feel unhappy.”

“Peculiar,” Moominmama said, before looking at Too-ticky, “But not unheard of.”

“Dear, then why don’t you spend more time with Ninny?” Too-ticky asked.

Snorkmaiden’s eyes widened. “What???”

“Well, if you enjoyed being around her so much, then why don’t you spend more time with her?”

“B-Because, I usually spend that time with Moomin!”

“You don’t have to do that, you know. As splendid as he is, you can spend time with whoever you want.”

Snorkmaiden’s cheeks went a rosy pink. “Oh, but I can’t, because…”

“Because why?” Moominmama asked.

“Because… she makes my heart feel funny.” The young girl sighed.

Moominmama and Too-ticky looked at each other again with small smiles on their faces.

“Well, she is very pretty.” Moominmama said softly. “That much is true. But if you like being around her so much, maybe it’d make you happier to spend less time with Moomin and more time with Ninny. You don’t have to stop seeing Moomintroll altogether, you two can be great friends, but you don’t have to be his girlfriend.”

Snorkmaiden sighed. “I suppose you two are right. I don’t really want to be his girlfriend after all.”

“Then why don’t you go apologize to Moomintroll for running off and explain to him that you don’t want to be his girlfriend and why? He’s probably awfully confused.”

“And maybe you could see Ninny after.” Too-ticky added.

Snorkmaiden got up from her seat and wiped her tears away. “Yes, I’ll go and do that! I’ll explain to Moomintroll what happened and then I’ll… go and see Ninny to play with her!” Her cheeks were a slight rosy hue, but she began to walk away, yelling, “Thank you!” before running out of the house.

Moominmama and Too-ticky smiled at each other.

“I’m glad we could help. It seemed like quite a tricky situation.” Moominmama said softly.

“Yes… she reminds me of when I was younger.” Too-ticky chuckled. “Anyway, we should get Moominpappa back in here. We were having a very interesting conversation about maybe building a treehouse for the children.”

“Oh, I’d love that! I’ll make us all some lemonade.”

And all was peaceful again.


End file.
